


飞机餐

by tachibana_ks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibana_ks/pseuds/tachibana_ks
Summary: *希尔菲力*这篇写的时候还在吃无差，所以一开始没有固定箭头的打算。现在站了希尔菲力，所以……就归给我cp了。*现代paro的飞机上，头等舱设定是独间的座位





	飞机餐

**Author's Note:**

> *希尔菲力  
*这篇写的时候还在吃无差，所以一开始没有固定箭头的打算。现在站了希尔菲力，所以……就归给我cp了。  
*现代paro的飞机上，头等舱设定是独间的座位

“唔……哈……谁……”

“嘘……别说话。”半睡半醒的菲力克斯觉得脖子痒痒的，耳边有人轻呼热气。  
“喂？！你他妈……在……唔，唔唔唔……”迷迷糊糊中，菲力克斯突然被一只手捂住了嘴。  
“嘘！轻一点，菲力克斯。”  
“你，在，干，什，么？！”菲力克斯咬牙吐出气息，他忽觉下身有些凉，“……啊！嗯…”  
“嘘……嘘！啊……真是，都说了小声点。”  
“唔？！”眼前的人凑近吻住了他的唇。  
湿润的吻沉闷粘腻，菲力克斯不由得张嘴喘气，而对方丝毫不给他挣脱的机会，更用力地贴紧双唇，将自己的舌头送入后疯狂吮吸。  
“唔……唔……”菲力克斯仰头陷入靠垫之中，他的神志伴随缺氧般的深吻渐渐复苏。

深夜的机舱内一片漆黑，偶尔能看到远处机组人员的工作区域闪着微弱的灯光，而四周几乎没有交谈声，只有其他乘客熟睡的呼吸声和断断续续的鼾声。  
菲力克斯挤眼看向面前这个闭眼投入地亲吻他的人，一头乱糟糟的红发扎着他的脖子，紧闭的眼角有些皱起，似乎是没有睡上一个好觉。  
他企图推开对方，却发现裤子被褪了一半，而对方正握着自己的下身，一边搓揉一边挑弄。原来刚才感受到的异样是这么一回事，他立马直起上身单手将对方的下巴掰向旁边。  
“喂，你他妈……”菲力克斯极力压低声音。  
“嗯……菲力克斯……我睡不着。”是一边吸着他的头发一边发出的闷哼。  
“关我什么事，赶紧停下，然后滚开。”  
虽然头等舱有宽敞的私人空间，但是座位里躺着两个大男人还是有些挤，他一手解开安全带，一手扯开对方不安分的爪子，拽过毯子盖在身上。  
“菲力克斯……就一下下……拜托……”对方顺势把毯子盖了一半在自己身上，翻身躺在菲力克斯胸口，双手顺着菲力克斯的腰往上抱住他的背，紧紧地贴住。  
“干……什么…”  
“为什么要跟菲力克斯分开坐……”胸口传来郁闷的自言自语，消沉的样子就像一条可怜兮兮的弃犬，“啊……是菲力克斯的味道，真好。”  
“！”菲力克斯感觉自己的脸骤然升温。  
“啊……明明就在同一个空间却碰不到，严重菲力克斯不足……”埋在衬衣中的声音听起来委屈不已，菲力克斯心里塌了一小块。  
“啧，就一小会，白痴。”菲力克斯嘀咕了一声，他调整座椅，侧躺面朝对方，双手缓缓回抱。  
怀里的人轻颤，扭了一下身子，他将小腿与菲力克斯的交缠在一起，环在背后的手一上一下抱住肩和腰，将菲力克斯推向自己，满意地压缩彼此身体的距离。

“嗯？”菲力克斯觉得有些不对劲。有什么东西杵在他的大腿间，有什么……长长的，硬硬的……噢，该死。  
他看了看头枕在自己肩窝的人，陶醉似地用鼻子摩挲他的衣领，时不时嗅一下他的锁骨，双眼半睁，一副心满意足的样子。  
“啧……可恶。”他把手藏在毯子里，伸进对方裤子，一把握住那肿胀的下体。  
“？！菲…菲力克斯？！”对方猛然睁眼。  
“闭嘴。”  
菲力克斯的手有些僵硬，他缓缓顺着茎体向上揉，若即若离地用手掌关节搓动，他轻转手腕，掌根抵住前端，他听见一丝低呼。菲力克斯用掌心裹住性器的头部，又顺着朝下渐渐攀去，他的手指有些凉，而指尖所触之处温度逐渐膨胀，他感受到手心中渗出一些湿润。  
“菲力克斯……”嘶哑的声音又干又热，伴着急促的呼吸咬住了他的耳。  
“唔……！别……”菲力克斯的耳根窜过一股热流，他不由得加重了手中的力道。  
“唔！”耳边是饱含情欲的粗喘，“菲力克斯……你也一起……”  
菲力克斯背后的手托住他的臀往前一推，另一只胡乱地拨开毯子内纠葛的衣物，菲力克斯感受到自己的下体被一阵暖意覆住。  
“嗯……”这只手迅速套弄起来，拇指顺着耻骨上推，挤压的力道渐渐加重，电流般的快感从股间急速涌向四处，“我……不用……”  
“菲力克斯……嗯…手别停。”脸庞落下一串细吻。  
菲力克斯学对方的动作，有些笨拙地上下律动手掌，每当他手指触到根部时，耳边的人溢出阵阵低吟，惹得他心里痒痒的。  
菲力克斯在对方的逗弄下，分身逐渐抬头，他的手被另一只盖住，而两人的性器则被捏到了一起，“嗯……！”他半勃起的下体非常敏感，当两人龟头相触的时候，自己手中的凉意，与对方温软的炙热彼此碰撞，他心中的欲火霎时被点燃，顺着指尖一路攀向脑后。  
“菲力克斯……哈……舒服吗？……嗯…”  
“啊……嗯……嗯！”菲力克斯忍不住咬自己的手指，为了抑制口中渗出的快意。  
他们双手无法控制地握住彼此的欲望，紧密地贴合在一起，相互刺激对方的敏感点，安静的包厢内只听见淫乱的碰撞声，空气中回荡着粘稠的欢愉。  
“菲力克斯……好可爱……我可以吻你吗？”  
“蠢……别问……唔……”菲力克斯的嘴被堵住的同时，下身传来猛烈的快感，让他几乎融化在其中。  
厮缠的吻柔和却急促，贪婪的轻吮好似采蜜的蜂，勤恳地投入其中，不愿分离。他们手中的速度正在加快，两人的腰本能地前推，依偎在一起的性器愈贴愈紧，交叠的粗喘此起彼伏，快意决堤般朝两人袭来——

“……菲……克斯…”恍惚之中，菲力克斯听见舱位之外传来声响。  
“菲力克斯……”忽然有一只手伸入帘子内。  
“？！”两人的动作瞬间僵硬。  
“嘿，菲力，我听到你这里有动静，你醒了是吗？嗯~话说你看到希尔凡了吗？”声音的主人一边拉开帘子一边小声说道，“我看到空乘小姐在准备食物，看来我们有夜宵吃了，你要不要……我的天？！”  
映入眼前的是英谷莉特怔住的脸，她瞪大眼用一种难以置信的表情看着满脸潮红、汗流浃背的两人，她极力克制自己去想象毯子下发生的事，但她实在无法缓解此刻内心受到的冲击。  
“该死……”菲力克斯羞耻得几乎要把嘴唇咬烂了。  
“呃……嗨，英谷莉特……你也睡不着吗？”红发男子忍不住先开口打破僵局。  
“噢拜托……省省吧，希尔凡。”英谷莉特扶住额头，满脸写着后悔拉开帘子，她压着声音的抱怨脱口而出，“你们有没有搞错？！我们是坐飞机出差！而你们却在这里……在……噢我的天。”  
“啊哈……哈哈哈……是我不好，是我缠着菲力克斯……”希尔凡挂着欠揍的笑容。  
“你们有没有想过如果不是我，是帝弥托利，或者是……是空姐之类的！噢我简直不敢相信……”英谷莉特翻了个巨大的白眼，“还有你，菲力克斯，至少把请勿打扰的灯按了吧！”  
“……那是什么。”  
“我，的，天。”英谷莉特觉得再多待一秒就要被气死了，“希尔凡，你……不管你在干什么，停下，拜托。然后立马滚回自己的座位。”说完她狠狠地拉上帘子，甩头就走。

“……”  
“……”  
两人的表情都有些尴尬，由于太过紧张，他们依然保持着互相握住对方分身，并且不曾分离的状态。  
“呃……菲力克斯，那我……”希尔凡准备松开手，直起身体。  
“……！你敢！”  
“诶？什么？”  
“不准走……白痴……”菲力克斯的脸瞬间涨红了，“我说你赶紧把这个处理完再滚！”  
他一把扯过希尔凡的手，带向自己的股间，他的眉头纠葛在一起，咬着下唇噘起嘴，一脸忿恨的样子掩饰不住他被情欲折磨的狼狈。  
希尔凡又挤了挤身体躺回去，啄了一下菲力克斯的脸颊，“没问题，我们继续。”  
两人被打断的、即将到来的高潮已经褪去，但是他们很快就让空气升温，再次交换愉悦的呼吸。希尔凡一只手撸动，另一只在扶手上摸索。  
“啊，有了，在这里。”他轻轻一按，点亮了“请勿打扰”几个小字。  
“啊……慢……一点，嗯……嗯……啊……！”  
“嗯……菲力克斯……喜欢这里吗？”希尔凡搓揉菲力克斯分身的前端，频频渗出的蜜液让他兴奋不已。  
“嗯……希尔……凡……嗯！”菲力克斯撇过头，“啊……等……等等，飞机餐……嗯…要怎么办……啊……”  
希尔凡用力吻住菲力克斯，他感受到菲力克斯身体的颤抖，伴随着一阵粘稠迸发在他的手中，而他自己也在数秒后达到了顶端，两人的彼此的浊液在手中交融混杂，性器渐软下去，但依旧紧贴在一起。

“飞机餐？”希尔凡发出一阵满足的喘息，把头埋在菲力克斯的发丝之中。

“不就在这里吗。”


End file.
